Buying Happiness
by SakuraIchigo15
Summary: /AU/ After paying a huge price to save Feliciano from certain death, Gilbert and Ludwig take him into their home, much to Feliciano's surprise. Unfortunately, the Beilschmidt's are strict on having their debts repaid and what else can poor Feliciano do than work for them. /PruIta Centric/ Warnings inside.


**Title:**Buying Happiness

**Author:**SakuraIchigo15

**Fandom:**Axis Powers Hetalia

**Rating:**M

**Summary:**/AU/ After paying a huge price to save Feliciano from certain death, Gilbert takes him into he and his brother's home, much to his surprise. Unfortunately, the Beilschmidts are strict on having their debts being repaid and what else is Feliciano to do than work for them?

**Notes:**  
• Warning: Ivan plays the bad guy role here. :C  
• There are a few spelling/grammer mistakes I can't edit at the moment, but will get to.  
• 70 million yen roughly equals 700,000 USD. 30,000 yen roughly equals 300 USD. C:

* * *

It's dark…  
Everything hurts…My head, my heart, my lower back…I'm sure I'm bleeding somewhere, but _he_ didn't care.  
Every time I tried to lift myself up, _he _would always push me back down.  
_ He _was a monster...  
Maybe things would be better if I were with fratello, but _he_ had kicked him out a long time ago.  
I was alone in such a cruel, dark world with a demon.  
This is how I was going to die, wasn't it?  
Yet, that's when the light appeared.  
It was just a small glimmer before becoming even more bright than the sun.  
Messy platinum hair, devilish crimson eyes, and a twisted smile.  
His appearance was nearly demonic…  
Yet, he was the light I needed to give me hope.  
And even he couldn't be as demonic as _him_.

* * *

Feliciano sat nervously in the backseat of the silver car, the model he couldn't tell you unless he bothered to look at the rear where the name was branded in silver letters.  
His half opened amber eyes shifted towards the front seat where the man, who had revealed himself as Gilbert Beilschmidt, talked loudly into his cell phone in a slur of German that Feliciano couldn't understand in the least. He could tell that he was quite irritated with the person on the other line for some reason.  
The call was taking quite a while and Feliciano didn't feel like it was right to interrupt him. Yet, even if the call had ended right then and there, he didn't think he'd have the courage to ask the man where he was taking him when he had already said that he'd explain when they got there.  
Of course, that was yesterday when the man…Gilbert had taken him away from that dreadful place…  
Why Gilbert had come to such a place was a mystery to Feliciano, but he had come and when he found him, he held him close, spoke to _that_ man in a jumbled foreign language before having one of his assistant's walk Feliciano to the car while Gilbert stayed behind for whatever reason.  
He had waited in the car for at least a half hour. Nothing serious, but to Feliciano he was a mix of emotion; Happy to be out of such a demonic place, anxiety because he had no clue what was going on, but most of all, relief because he felt like what he was going to face was going to be much better than what he had been facing.  
When Gilbert returned to the car, taking the passenger seat while his assistant took the wheel, Feliciano asked what was going on. Gilbert simply replied, in Italian, much to Feliciano's surprise, that he didn't have to worry because he had no intention of hurting him. He said that he was going to take him away from that cruel place and that all he had to do was relax.  
Of course, Feliciano couldn't relax…Especially since Gilbert refused to explain things further until they got to their destination. And considering they had to board an airplane to reach said destination, Feliciano couldn't help but worry.  
He wondered where they were going, what was going to become of him, and if he was going to be separated from his brother forever due to this move. True, he hadn't seen his brother in over a year, but he hadn't a clue where he was. Certainly, he couldn't afford a plane ticket and take a plane to the exact location where Feliciano was…right?  
"Oi, kid!"  
Feliciano's amber eyes snapped open, panic coursing throughout his veins and he quickly shouted, "W-What is it? "  
He then noticed that the car had stopped moving and that the man, Gilbert, was looking back at him, crimson eyes a mix of surprise and concern.  
"Hey, kid, you don't have to be so nervous," He said, giving a somewhat cocky yet concerned smile. "You're safe here."  
Feliciano was silent for a moment before sighing softly and nodding. He was right…most likely.  
"A-Are we here…?" Feliciano softly inquired.  
"Ja," Gilbert simply replied, taking the keys out of the engine starter and placing them into his pants pocket before moving to replace the sun visor.  
"C-Can I ask where we are?"  
"Gott, you really don't have to act so nervous!" Gilbert laughed (in a really weird fashion, to add. What kind of laugh was, 'kesesesesese.') "We're home. I'll explain everything inside."  
_Home?_ The word raced through Feliciano's mind at a frantic speed. A home…  
A soft noise signaled the doors were all unlocked and by watching Gilbert open the driver's door, Feliciano decided that it was time for him to get out as well, so he followed the German's lead.  
He stood outside the car rubbing his arm self-consciously as Gilbert got his luggage. Their destination was simply a house. Well, not just a normal house, but it was somewhat two…maybe three stories high with several windows, all blocking the view into the inside except for one that peered into what Feliciano assumed was a hallway, but the view was quite impaired. The vast house was painted a rather lovely shade of white, and several different bushes laced the front sides of the porch while the lawn was neatly tended to.  
Though, this may seem like a normal appearance to most, to Feliciano, he felt like it was a breathtaking beauty. Of course, even a trailer court might seem like a "breathtaking beauty" to him after was he had experienced.  
After Gilbert had gotten his luggage, and made it quite clear that Feliciano didn't have to help him out with it at all, he led the way to the beautiful home, only asking Feliciano for help when it came to opening the door.  
Once inside, Gilbert dropped his suitcases onto the floor without care and slid off his shoes, while shouting out a "West," which was shortly followed by a slew of German.  
They only had to wait a few moments until a series of footsteps could be heard, shortly followed by the appearance of a tall, burly man with blonde, slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes.  
The man's voice, deep and somewhat terrifying to the small Italian, curtly spoke in a fluent string of German, in a somewhat questioning and irritated tone.  
Gilbert simply replied in the same language and Feliciano only watched and tried to pick up on what the two were arguing about.  
Feliciano had to admit that he only spoke Italian and he had never he bothered to learn English, let alone German. He could somewhat decipher what the two were saying, for example, he could tell that Gilbert was most likely the blonde's older brother, while Gilbert seemed to call him, "West" which was a direction in English, from what Feliciano knew. Otherwise, everything seemed like a huge, confusing mess.  
After a few minutes, "West" looked down at Feliciano and asked his brother something, gaining a reply before finally, Gilbert placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.  
Feliciano flinched under the sudden contact, sparking worried reactions from both Germans, but the subject was quickly changed when Gilbert said (in Italian, thank god), "Sorry about that~ I had to explain some things to West here~"  
Feliciano considered asking more about "West," but the real situation returned to his mind and he quickly said, "C-Can you explain everything now?"  
Gilbert smiled in his cocky manner and replied, "Ja. Let's go to my office and I'll explain everything."  
"Bruder…" The "West" person cautiously said.  
Gilbert gave him somewhat of a serious look before motioning for Feliciano to follow him through the house. They passed by the living room, which was rather elegant and well kept, the only thing out of place seeming to be a guidebook that was in Chinese…Japanese, perhaps, which was sprawled against the couch. The path quickly turned to a hallway before entering a closed door a couple of doors down on the left.  
The office was somewhat disorganized, with quite a few awkward items surrounding the room, such as stuffed animals or a disarray of books. Otherwise, the area was simply a desk in the middle with a velvet-cushioned chair behind it, an assortment of bookshelves surrounding the area, and a few chairs pushed against the wall.  
"Pull up a chair," Gilbert ordered, taking a seat in the velvet-cushioned chair behind the desk and waiting expectantly until Feliciano did just as he said.  
In all honesty, Feliciano was a bit nervous sitting there. It reminded him of when he was younger and got sent to the principal's office for drawing a picture of his brother in a maid dress on the desk in permanent ink. But to be fair, he hadn't expected it to bleed through the paper and he didn't think that drawing such a thing counted as, "sexual harassment."  
"So, what's going on? Why am I here? Who was that scary blonde man?" Feliciano inquired, unconsciously fiddling with the hem of his oversized button up shirt.  
Gilbert chuckled softly. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"The beginning," Feliciano simply said.  
"Well, it all began when my mutti and my vater got married and decided-"  
Feliciano turned a bright red. "N-Not that beginning!"  
"I was just teasing," Gilbert simply replied. "I was on a business trip in Russia and I decided to go out with some of my business associates after the meeting. We went to a bar and one of them, Wang Yao, was his name, got really drunk off his ass and was a fucking mess. So, when he asked me to take him home, I really couldn't refuse. While we were in the car, he ended telling me all kinds of fucked up shit about his business and his boss, Ivan."  
Feliciano's eyes widened and his hand curled tightly into a fist. He bit his lip to prevent anything from coming out, but one thing was for sure: He did NOT want to hear that name.  
"He then told me about you and every sick, twisted thing they put you through and I lost it," Gilbert bitterly continued, looking away in disgust as he spoke about it. "I went off on the bastard until he agreed to let me see his boss. So, we went to his place of work and I had a nice long _chat_ with that creepy bastard of a boss. Gott, I felt like he could kill me at any moment…Eventually, we made out a deal that I could take you home away from everything if I bought you and didn't tell anything about his secret business."  
"Y-You bought me?" Feliciano asked in horror.  
"I don't have any intention of making you into a slave or anything," Gilbert replied. "Gott, all that mattered to me at that moment is that you got free."  
"How much did I cost…?" Feliciano asked, the words seeming to come out in a jumbled mess. Everything in that sentence sounded sick to him. Of course, it was all linked back to HIM, so he shouldn't have expected any less.  
"In Japanese currency…Seventy," Gilbert answered, sighing a little at the price.  
"Seventy yen?" Feliciano repeated.  
"Seventy million yen," Gilbert corrected, feeling a mix of emotion at Feliciano's shocked look.  
"Anyway, so I payed the sick freak and I took you home," Gilbert continued on. "As for home, we live in a small prefecture in the middle of Japan's main island. It's just a small town, by Japan's standards. I live here with my younger brother, Ludwig. I call him West~"  
"I thought we were in Germany…" Feliciano softly admitted.  
"West and I grew up in Germany, but while West was in college, my friend Kiku offered us a job in his trading company in Japan, West making all the transactions and shit and me being the translator and finalizing all the deals," Gilbert simply replied. "It paid a fucking ton and he added in a house and a car, so I really couldn't refuse."  
"I-I see…" Feliciano murmured. "But…why did you bring me back here? Couldn't you have dropped me off somewhere? It would've been easier…"  
"I could've, but bringing you here seemed safer," Gilbert explained. "Besides, I still need to be repaid."  
Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "What?"  
"I spent 70 million yen on you," Gilbert groaned in annoyance. "West wants to kill me because now we're gonna be tight on cash for a while. It's really not awesome…So, I want you to pay me back in full."  
Feliciano's eyes widened, somewhat surprising Gilbert to see his eyes open so much. "I-I don't have that kind of money! I never have! Even if I get a job, it would take years to repay you!"  
"That's obvious, kid," Gilbert chuckled. "But, we can work something out."  
Feliciano twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I-If it's sex you want, I won't go all the way with you or anyone else…"  
Gilbert seemed to flush red at the statement. "Hey, who do you think I am!? I'm too awesome to blackmail for sex!"  
"Th-Then what do you want?" Feliciano anxiously inquired.  
"All you have to do is work for me and my brother for a while. You won't have to do anything too hard or too weird. You definitely don't have to have sex with us…unless you want to," He seemed to have find what he said amusing, for he once again said, "Kesesesese" before continuing. "You just have to clean, cook, run errands, follow the rules or whatever we say, etcetera…In turn, we'll cover your room and board and you can pay off your debt. Awesome deal, huh?"  
"…For how long?" Feliciano inquired.  
"Well, West and I get paid a lot for our job, so every day you work, you can pay back 30,000 yen. I did the math last night and you should have us paid back in about seven years."  
"Seven years?" Feliciano repeated in awe.  
"It'll take time, but with someone as awesome as me with you, time should go by quickly," Gilbert smiled.  
"But I have to find my fratello!" Feliciano quickly said.  
"…Fratello? Your bruder?"  
"Fratello and I were together when we were in Russia, but _he_ didn't like him, so he kicked him out…" Feliciano murmured. "I haven't seen him since. But without him, I would be alive now. I want to see my fratello again…If I'm here in Japan, I can't do that…"  
Gilbert was silent for a moment before releasing an exasperated sigh. "You're killing me, kid…So, you want to find your bruder?"  
"Si," Feliciano firmly replied.  
Gilbert smiled. "Fine. If I help you locate your bruder, then you have to stay here and work of your debt. But, finding your bruder is probably gonna cost, so I'll have to add it onto your debt."  
"As long as my fratello is found, I'm okay with it," Feliciano stated.  
"Alright, so this is a deal?"  
"Si."  
Gilbert smiled in a somewhat twisted way and extended his hand. "I don't think I caught your name yet."  
Feliciano cautiously rose his hand to meet Gilbert's, finding himself surprised by how strong the grip was. "My name is Feliciano Vargas."  
Gilbert released his grip on the younger boy's delicate hand and looked at Feliciano with amusement. "Feliciano…? It's a beautiful name…but I think I'll call you Feli-chan. Okay, Feli-chan. From now on, it's official. You're going to work for the Beilschmidts as our new maid!"  
Feliciano paused for a moment, tilting his head until the words sunk in. "M-Maid?"

**A/N:** I've actually had this chapter posted on DeviantArt for a while now, but considering that the PruIta fanfictions here on scarcely update, I thought I'd make them a bit more active. C: R&R?


End file.
